1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print control system, a print control method, a program, and a memory medium, in which printing processes of a plurality of printers upon distribution print are controlled.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-265362 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-112688, a print control apparatus for controlling distribution of a job to a plurality of printing apparatuses has been known.
However, in the above conventional techniques, in spite of a fact that print areas of printing apparatuses often differ depending on a difference of apparatus types or the like, the print area of one type of apparatus which is mainly used is often used as it is as print areas upon distribution print. No consideration is given to the print areas upon distribution print.
FIG. 18 shows print areas 1701 and 1702 in two printing apparatuses. For example, when a distribution print is executed by a printing apparatus A having the print area 1701 and a printing apparatus B having the print area 1702, if the print area 1701 is set to the print area upon distribution print, an image in which a part of characters 1705 is missing is obtained as a print result 1704 which is obtained by the printing apparatus B.
The invention is made in consideration of the above problem and it is an object of the invention to provide a print control system, a print control method, a program, and a memory medium, in which whichever printing apparatus print-outputs print data upon distribution print, a print result in which there is no missing part of an image can be obtained.
Another object of the invention is to provide a print control system, a print control method, a program, and a memory medium, in which a print area of each printing apparatus can be maximally utilized upon distribution print.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a print control system, a print control method, a program, and a memory medium, in which either a mode to perform a print in which there is no missing part of an image or a mode to perform a print in which a print area of each printing apparatus is maximally utilized can be selected upon distribution print.
Further another object of the invention is to provide a print control system, a print control method, a program, and a memory medium, in which a print in which there is no missing part of an image upon distribution print can be flexibly provided for the user.